


Still A Better Love Story Than Twilight

by goopeculiar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopeculiar/pseuds/goopeculiar
Summary: “What the hell do you mean you think I’m a vampire?”





	Still A Better Love Story Than Twilight

“What the hell do you mean you think I’m a vampire?”

It’s a Friday night. It’s the first of the month, and Chanyeol’s paycheck has gone through, which means he actually has money to spend for once. The plan for tonight was kicking back with fried chicken, beer, and the entire sixth season of  _Game of Thrones_ queued up, ready for binging.

The chicken had been omitted, seeing as Chanyeol found he wasn’t really in the mood for it after all, but he does have a six pack tucked under his arm as he unlocks the door to his apartment to find a group of what he considers his closest friends sitting in the living room. A banner hangs above the couch with a big ‘INTERVENTION’ scrawled across it in still drying ink, and now, to nicely top off the surprise, they’ve sat him down and thrown in a reveal so great, its like hasn’t been seen since Hagrid first told Harry Potter that he was a wizard.  _Yer a vampire, Chanyeol._

“Remember, we’re only doing this because we love you,” Joonmyun assures him, which… doesn’t really answer any of the approximately one thousand questions Chanyeol has about the situation.

“Is this a joke?” He looks around at his friends, who are watching him with varying degrees of wariness. “Haha, very funny, you got me?” he tries, but none of them are laughing with him.

“Remember that crazy one night stand you had like two weeks ago?” Jongdae says bluntly.

Chanyeol furrows his brows so hard it almost hurts as he thinks about it. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that,” he says after a while of Intense Consideration.

“The one that left you with that insane hickey.” Jongdae nods in the direction of Chanyeol’s neck, and Chanyeol’s hand instinctively flies up to prod at the still bruised spot just left of his throat.

His name had been Baekhyun. Chanyeol had met him at a club and ended up taking him back home to his place at the end of the night. He had woken up more than a day later with an intense craving for soondae and no sign that Baekhyun had ever even been in his apartment.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol says. “What about him?” He doesn’t really see how sleeping with this Baekhyun guy ties into their strange theory about him being a vampire.

“He turned you, you dunce!” Kyungsoo exclaims. “He bit you and turned you!”

“That’s ridiculous,” Chanyeol huffs. “Vampires aren’t real.” He’s met with nothing but exasperated stares and mumbles. He’s pretty sure he hears Yixing quietly calling him a cinnamon roll, 'too good, too pure for this world’. “Alright, alright, I’ll play along, then. Why are you all under the impression that I’m a vampire?” He can barely keep a straight face while saying it. Maybe this is all a weird prank initiation to an early birthday party. Like, five months early. Whatever.

They all exchange looks. “When was the last time you went outside?” Minseok asks, and adds just as Chanyeol opens his mouth to answer: “During the day, I mean.”

That takes a little more thinking. Chanyeol works night shifts, after all. “That day we went out to play football at the park and I ended up with that wicked sunburn,” he eventually says, shuddering at the recollection. His skin had been practically scorched from spending just minutes in the sun. Maybe he really does need to go out more. They all stare at him like they’re waiting for something to sink in. Chanyeol still doesn’t get it.

“Okay,” Joonmyun says when that much becomes clear. “When was the last time you ate garlic?”

“I tried cooking with garlic the other day, and I had an allergic reaction, so I’ve tried to stay away from it since then.” There’s a niggling feeling in the back of Chanyeol’s mind, like he’s faced with two pieces of a puzzle, and all he needs to do to solve everything is put them together, but he doesn’t quite know how to.

“What about all those selfies you’ve tried taking of your stupid face that ended up being pictures of the floor?” Sehun interjects, sounding even more unimpressed than usual. “What about how weird you were acting the other day when I was wearing that crucifix necklace?”

“My camera is broken,” Chanyeol argues. “And the necklace… I don’t know, it just made me feel uncomforable for some reason.” He’s so close to connecting the dots,  _so close._

“Your skin is pale white and ice cold,” Jongdae deadpans. “Your eyes–”

“Don’t you dare quote  _Twilight_ at me, you little shit,” Chanyeol cuts him off, and he kind of hates himself for knowing exactly where that quote is from. But there it is, the revelation. The puzzle has been completed. The dots have been connected with a neat, straight line. He  _gets_ it, and his eyes widen in realization. “Holy shit. I’m a vampire, aren’t I? I’m a vampire? I’m a vampire!”

“Ugh, finally,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

Chanyeol is freaking out. “I’m a vampire? Me? A vampire? Me?” It explains a lot of things, though. Like how he had suddenly not wanted any kind of food anymore, but certain people had started smelling really, really nice. Like how he hadn’t even needed the usual buckets of caffeine to get through his night shifts like he used to, but he had crashed really hard during the days. Like how he had woken up with goddamn  _teeth marks_ on the side of his neck.

“It’s okay,” Joonmyun assures him, hands raised in a placating gesture. “You’re still Chanyeol.  _Our_ Chanyeol. We love you, and we’re going to help you through this.” Jongdae makes a retching noise, but cowers slightly when Joonmyun glares at him like a true Mom Friend™. Joonmyun looks back at Chanyeol again with a sympathetic gaze. “Are you okay?”

“No?” Chanyeol says. “I’m a vampire?”

“We should try finding this asshole,” Jongdae says. “So we can kick his ass.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Seeing as he’s a vampire, I think you’d have a pretty hard time doing that.”

“Finding him would be a start, though,” Yixing says. “What do you remember about him?”

Now Chanyeol has to wrack his brain again to find an answer. He remembers that he had a nice ass, but that’s probably not really helpful. Chanyeol has seen a lot of nice asses in his life. He remembers he had a nice smile, one that made his whole face light up and look  _years_ younger. He remembers his eyes, dark and seductive, probably even  _without_ the help of the smokey makeup lining them. “I don’t know,” Chanyeol says when he realizes he doesn’t really have any information they can use. “I think his name was Baekhyun?”

Surprisingly, that makes Kyungsoo tense up. “Wait,” he says. “Byun Baekhyun?”

“That sounds about right,” Chanyeol says. To be fair, he had been well on his way to drunk when he met Baekhyun at the club, and at least fifty percent of their conversation had been drowned out by thumping bass and blaring air horns. “Why? Do you know him?”

Kyungsoo lets out a heavy sigh. “Unfortunately yes.”

 

“Dude.”

Baekhyun looks different during the day. Then again, it’s kind of difficult to determine whether this really is the same Baekhyun when the majority of his face is covered by a hoodie, huge sunglasses and a mask. He has the same great ass, though. There’s that.

“This the guy?” Kyungsoo asks, squinting at the person, who’s possibly Baekhyun. The trip to Kyungsoo’s work place had been nothing short of a nightmare with Chanyeol wielding a giant umbrella to shield himself from the burning sunlight. Apparently, the Baekhyun Kyungsoo knows works a few cubicles over from him and is, to put it in Kyungsoo’s words, a pestilence.

“Dude,” Baekhyun says again. “Why did you never introduce me to your hot friend?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been more than introduced,” Kyungsoo says dryly, which makes Baekhyun look Chanyeol up and down once more like he’s trying to place him.

Chanyeol can’t actually see Baekhyun’s expression behind all the gear, but he likes to imagine it’s a shocked one. He stands up from his seat and pulls both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo with him into a secluded room – the staff break room, maybe? He shuts the door and locks it, before pulling down his hoodie and removing his sunglasses and face mask. It’s definitely the same Baekhyun, though there’s a big difference between Baekhyun with a full face of makeup, and Baekhyun with  _no_ makeup, eyes soft and droopy, hair a fluffy mess. “Dude.” It seems to be a catchphrase of his.

“Hello,” Chanyeol says, because he doesn’t know what else to say.  _Hello, nice to meet you again, I think you may have turned me into a vampire the last time we saw each other?_

“You turned him into a vampire, you dickhole!” Kyungsoo says. Well. That works.

Baekhyun looks startled by his loud tone. “Shit, can you please keep your voice down?” he hisses, which is probably not the right thing to say. Especially to Kyungsoo. Especially when Kyungsoo looks like he wants to rip your spine out. “I don’t exactly want the entire world to know.”

“You already knew he’s a vampire?” Chanyeol blurts out. “Why didn’t you tell me?” How could Kyungsoo know that vampires really exist and not tell Chanyeol about it? Outrageous!

“Would you have believed me if I did?”

“…Fair point.”

Kyungsoo lets out a tired sigh, rubbing his temples. Then he looks sharply at Baekhyun. “You have a lot of explaining to do. You two should talk. I’m leaving.” He turns and walks out of the room, and for just a brief second, Chanyeol feels a stab of worry at being abandoned by his friend, left alone with such a dangerous creature _._  Then he remembers that he, himself, is also a vampire now. He stands a little taller. He’s t-totally not scared or anything.

Baekhyun is regarding him carefully, thoughtfully. Now, in better lighting and with a lot less alcohol in his body, Chanyeol can easily tell that there is something about Baekhyun that is not quite human, the almost fluid way in which he moves, the darkness of his eyes, his overall aura. “So…” Chanyeol drawls. “You… kind of left me in a pretty shitty situation.”

“Dude, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says. To his credit, he really does sound like he is. “I hadn’t fed in, like, forever, and you just… smelled really good? It was totally an accident, I really didn’t mean to, uh… turn you into a vampire.” Chanyeol crosses his arms. He doesn’t know whether or not he should accept the apology. It’s not like Baekhyun just bumped into him or spilled coffee on his pants or something innocent like that. He kind of changed Chanyeol’s entire life. Baekhyun looks not unlike a kicked puppy, which is weird, seeing as he’s actually  _a fucking vampire._  “I’m really sorry.”

Chanyeol sighs, dropping his arms. “It’s okay. What’s done is done, I guess.” Baekhyun pouts, and Chanyeol feels the sudden urge to make him feel better. “Being a vampire is pretty cool, anyway.”

Baekhyun grimaces. “It’s… really not. It’s pretty shitty, actually. You can’t eat any of your favorite food anymore, just blood. All blood, all the time. You can’t be outside during the day unprotected unless you have a serious death wish. I had to lie and tell my coworkers I’m allergic to the sun.”

“Oh.” That certainly puts a damper on things. Chanyeol had honestly expected a new, cool life as a new, cool, supernatural being. Instead he gets this shit. The depressing shit. The “watching all of your friends grow old and die without you” shit.

“There is one perk, though,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol lightens up. The toothy grin on Baekhyun’s face is a proposition if Chanyeol ever saw one. “We last really long in bed.”

 

“Wow,” Chanyeol gasps later.  _Much_ later. “You really weren’t kidding about that stamina thing.”

“Of course not,” Baekhyun says, and he sounds remarkably unruffled for someone, who has spent the past few hours in bed with Chanyeol. He’s currently straddling Chanyeol’s hips, giving him a moment to rest. “I would never lie about something as important as sex. Now let me suck you off.”

Chanyeol resists the urge to whimper. His stamina may have improved, but he’s definitely still having a hard time keeping up with Baekhyun. Probably an age thing. “Okay, but can you please watch your fangs this time?” Baekhyun just grins.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr.


End file.
